


West Side Horny

by holdencfield



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/pseuds/holdencfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis keeps complaining and Tom figures out a way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Side Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [GucciFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciFather/gifts).



> I feel like a porn writer with this title but the content isn't really kid friendly so..
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by a dear writer friend -- OpenPage.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.  
> P.s, does this count as Tom on top?

Friday was _supposed_  to be the day Booker's idiotic drug dealer "friends" were meant to initiate Dennis into their social circle. But they opted out, deciding the older man came off too strong and kind of scary. Tom was coming in as well, meant to be a big shot buyer, but without Dennis to vouch for him -- they were both just kids in school. It wasn't until fourth period, right before lunch, did news get around.

"Can't fucking believe this." Dennis mumbled to his partner, both professional and personal, who was sat closely next to him by a conjoined desk. They were in science class and today they were meant to do an experiment, so the desks had to be pressed together and cloaked by plastic wraps. Tom shrugged by his side, leaned forward and let his head and hair fall into folded arms. He stared back at his dashing lover with a tilt of his head, he murmured quietly, "You just gotta relax."

Booker groaned, propping his elbows up and burying his face in his soft black hair, "I can't." He wailed miserably, "Its boring here! I hate school. Nothing ever happens," He moved his palms further into the balls of his eyes, "I mean, yeah shit happens but in between? Fucking pitiful."

At the profound choice of adjectives, Tom immediately sat up. The older man felt the movement beside him but remained immobile, _"Pitiful?"_ Tom repeated, "You pity us?"

Dennis shifted to throw his whole head and arms into a blanket of darkness, he whined from under his dome, "Don't you? I feel like dying." Booker complained. 

An idea surged through Tom's head as he gazed up at the clock, 10 minutes until lunch. He sat up straighter and thanked a higher power for the one day their desk would be covered up. His hand moved undetected by everyone -- including Dennis -- in the classroom, until it roamed up and down the older man's thigh.

"Don't die on me now," Tom mumbled softly, his hand moving up to teasingly stroke his lover with light fingers.

Dennis automatically peeked out from under his hands, his breathing now turned into a slow pant, "What're you doing?"

Tom shrugged and looked away with a mischievous smile, "I don't know.. I just hate feeling pitiful." 

Booker smirked and positioned himself so that his hand could go to Tom's lap too but the younger man gently shoved it off, "Let me take care of you, baby." Hanson whispered. 

The smaller officer rubbed roughly against the growing bulge, feeling his own stirring developing. He beamed smugly when he heard Dennis suppress a moan. He felt bolder but couldn't show his lover pleasure because the taller man seized his wrist, "You're killing me here, Tommy. We don't have time."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Dennis shouted fast, the rest of the students turning to see his scowl of discomfort. Hanson chuckled when they looked away, "No," Booker confirmed, "Definitely not."

Just when he said that, the school bell rang and all the kids started filtering out. Hanson got to his feet but squatted down to whisper in a saucy breath, "Then come with me."

Dennis followed his lover as they sneakily snuck into the auditorium and onto the stage that was in full production for  _West Side Story_. Hanson disappeared once he entered first but the older man was too struck to care at the moment. There were graffiti sprayed brick walls on the back end and a wired gate that was placed firmly in the center of the stage. Booker wasn't one for theater but he couldn't deny how stunning it looked with the warm lights and black velvet curtains. 

He awed in its beauty as he moved towards the prop gate that he imagined was meant for a jail type scene. His fingers looped in the holes, chuckling to himself at the thought of kids pretending to be juveniles. Suddenly, two loving hands ran along his hips and danced towards his groin. A moan of appreciation sounded from deep in his throat as his arousal returned.

"Feeling bad for yourself now?" Tom asked behind him. 

Dennis turned, a deeply carved smirk on his face. A hand stroked up to Tom's neck, shaking his head, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his partner. The smaller man kissed back and quickly had his tongue shoved passionately down his lover's throat. Booker was so taken by the charge that he allowed the heat in Tom to resonate through him.

Tom gripped Booker's side and twisted them around so that the younger man was pressed against the bare gate. 

"We should lock the door." Dennis suggested through sloppy kisses. But Tom only started to unzip his lover's jeans and push his boxers down to his ankles, "Taken care of." He replied quickly. 

That's when the real fun began. Slipping out his evil tool of pleasure from his backpocket, Tom distracted Dennis with more liplocking until he secured the older man's wrist in cold metal ties.

"Did you just handcuff me?" Booker pulled back bewildered, Hanson nodded with dark eyes of desire, "Fuck, you're hot." The older man breathed heavily, falling forward into a deeper kiss. 

Tom knew they didn't have much time and he had to work fast so he undid his own pants and dropped to his knees to suck at Dennis' cockhead. The older man moaned longingly above him and tried to rock his hips further but Tom was only there for a second. Booker groaned in protest but stopped when the younger man somewhat climbed up the gate and gripped the bars behind him.

He wrapped his legs firmly around his lover's waist and pulled him close, so that only Dennis and the bars were supporting him mid-air. Booker moaned when he figured out what was going to take place and managed to position his cock right under his lover. 

Then, Tom started his rhythm. He used the bars under his hands to keep from falling and as leverage to bob up and down his lover's massive erection. Dennis groaned heavily with his head pressed sweating against Hanson's neck, while the other moaned in a begging tone. 

Dennis wanted to reach out and grab his partner but he was trussed up and Tom was in control. He set the pace and once he found his sweet spot, they rammed into each other like a beautiful tangle of love and lust.

A watery echo occurred in Booker's throat, "Oh God.. Ohhh _God_.."

Tom seethed, his teeth buried deep in his lower lip as his orgasm rose with Booker's, "Ohh yeah, I'm close.. oh I'm coming.. Dennis.. _Dennis_.." 

Booker could feel pleasure tears pricking in his eyes as he, like Tom, knew they couldn't scream or moan too loud. Their voices a mix of hushed shaky names, cracking moans, and hungry groans. 

Finally, Tom couldn't hang on much longer and came with a shattered cry in throat that only came out as a whimper. A few seconds later Booker came with a hard choke and a gasp of his lover's name.

Dennis' head fell as he struggled to catch his breath while Tom licked his lips and smiled to himself, "Not so boring anymore, huh?" He joked.

Booker laughed dryly and looked up with sleepy eyes and lazily kissed his partner, "Never with you is it ever boring." He responded. Hanson felt satisfied and sighed, he raised himself off his partner's organ and hopped off his barriers. He went behind Dennis and kissed a trail of fluttering kisses down his lover's muscular back until he reached his hands and uncuffed his wrists.

The older man spun around, both of their pants still at their ankles, and pulled Tom close by his jaw. He smirked knowingly into his lover's pout, "You know you're gonna get it when we get home."

Tom licked his mouth to intertwine with Booker's for a moment then he pulled back and countered, "I'm very much counting on it." 


End file.
